


Clues

by SheMalfoy13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, a mobster, a siren's song, ignored clues, rich liquor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMalfoy13/pseuds/SheMalfoy13
Summary: A Tumblr prompt that got wildly sidetracked. In which Lin is Chief of Police, and Kya is trouble. So, like always.





	Clues

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my lovely Beta!  
> (You know who you are, Momo's number one fan)

In retrospect, I should’ve known. The second I got that call- the clock moving way into high hours of the night- from that particular place. I should’ve realised it meant trouble.

Still, it was my job as Chief of Police to go. A position that brought more pain that gratifications any day of the week, one that I’d been eager to take back in the day, when hopes were still high in me. When I trusted good could be brought to this God forsaken city.

I downed the last of my coffee, past any decent drinking temperature already, and snatched my coat from the hanger, stepping out from my office.

The lights at the station were dimmed, only a few of my most trusted officers remained, hunched over their desks; the scratching of pens on paper, a chair being dragged against the floor, and a spoon clinking in a mug- stirring some creamer into the bitter brew that was a daily necessity to pull through. Survive.

I should’ve sent one of them, now I knew. But then- perhaps I too, had been looking for trouble. For her. And so I walked the blocks that separated me from the watering hole that would be my demise.

The streets were empty at this time of night, the chill wind of the bay sneaked through the flimsy cloth of my uniform. I pulled the trenchcoat tighter around my chest. Somewhere, the rubbery wheels of a car screeched, the sound ricocheted between the buildings, and my fingers ran over the .45 at my hip absentmindedly. Verifying it was secured in place. I didn’t fear the streets of my city- perps knew better than to mess with me- but it was a reassurance nonetheless.

The alleway where the entrance of the club was located smelled like a dead body. I knocked on the door, wondering if maybe there weren’t one here after all; hidden behind the pile of wood boxes, discarded in the dumpster, as if it were nothing more than a bag of everyday trash.

The slit on the door opened to reveal the eyes of the bouncer, a good poker buddy of mine. The man bet high, drank like a fish, and swore like a sailor; the perfect company to unwind after a hard day of paperwork and thugs. He let me in with a knowing smile, and that should’ve been clue-number-two to how my night would end.

The walk down the stairs was filled with useless conversation on the man’s side, and a nod or two on mine. At the bottom, a burgundy, heavy velvet curtain kept the place’s activities hidden, only the last tunes of a jazzy tune travelled upwards.

I took a seat at the bar, letting my eyes roam. Everything looked perfectly ordinary, to be honest; the tired lights of the place glowed yellow over the patrons, the band was leaving the squat stage for a break, and a couple was pressed against the wall at the far end. Another regular night at the city’s most infamous speakeasy.

A glass was pushed in my hands before I had a chance to complain. Not that I would, honestly; this was one of the few places with dignified liquor in quite a few miles. I used to come here from time to time, back when I had the chance to leave work at the station. When I knew how to relax, have a drink, and go back home afterwards. Maybe take someone with me. I made to pay for the drink, but my bill was waved away. An appreciated gesture, much like me deciding to ignore the pistol holstered at the bartender’s back.

It took me little time in my current position to learn some things are better left unseen. Raising my glass to him, I tasted the bitter tang of the scotch. Damn good stuff indeed.

It was two drinks later than she showed up. I felt her before I saw her, she had the unnerving quality of shifting the air in the rooms with her presence. And then my eyes found her. The trouble I came chasing down here. Kya.

The runaway daughter of a reputable governor, Kya was a singer, a bronze beauty in the middle of this dingy establishment. Whatever had made her leave life at her family estate, and perform in front of lowlives every night, I didn’t know. But God if I wasn’t a fool with an undying thirst for her.

Everything from the sway of her hips, and the way her sequined dress clung to them, to the dark waves of her hair falling over a shoulder, and her impossible turquoise eyes, called out to me. And she knew it.

“Chief.” Her voice was sweet, demure, and a trap. Her plum lips hypnotizing. “I’m glad you came tonight. I’ve been so scared lately.”

“Kya.” I acknowledged. Suddenly the whisky I’d had was making my mind fog. Or maybe it was just her, and the intoxicating plunge of her neckline. “I was told your life was threatened, I’m merely doing my job.”

She pouted. She pouted and at that moment it was only reputation keeping my fingers from taking her chin, and smearing her lipstick with my thumb. I didn’t remember ever being so close to her before. The bartop pressed against my back, she pressed on my chest.

“It was. You see there’s this mobster, daddy upset him, and he found out I’m here. I need protection.” Her fingers played with a thick lock of gleaming hair. They might as well have been playing with my mind, and just how long exactly since I’d gotten laid? A while by the looks of it. By the way my eyes kept drifting to the skin of her neck. So soft.

“Chief?” She inquired, there was amusement tainting her voice. She knew exactly what she did to me. “Will you help me? Will you protect me?”

“I’ll-” Long fingers reached for the belt of my coat, and my hand closed in on her wrist on instinct. It had been a mistake. Now my skin knew the feeling of hers, and I would never be able to forget it. I swallowed, hard, set my eyes on hers. “You’ll need to place a formal complaint. At the station. And a guard will be assigned to you.”

She was about to answer when one of the pretty waiters called her to the stage, and for the longest moment our gazes locked. I’d still to let go of her hand, but she slipped through my fingers like water, and left as if nothing had happened.

With the clicking of her heels fainting, my breathing returned to normal. I turned to the bartender and asked for something stronger; I’d ignore the illegally imported liquor from the Fire Nation if he concocted a drink to make me forget her. He laughed, and said he’d have to pay the penalty fee. A woman like her is not easily forgotten.

“Would that I knew it before.” A resigned mixture of a sigh and a chuckle left my lips. Still, I stayed. I couldn’t leave now, when my personal tormenter was about to perform.

I counted the seconds, and right on cue, Kya began to sing. A shiver ran past me with the melody, and the sweet voice of the woman in the sequined dress. Downing the drink in one go, I turned around to see the number one feature of my dreams on the stage. Her turquoise gaze could be seen clear as the day, intent on me, and I was ever the fool to drown in the pools that were her eyes. The greatest fool of all.

As the song ran its course, I let my eyes close. Let myself be transported by the blue melody, and silvery voice, like silk travelling down my spine.

So how was exactly, you may ask, that I ended up with this woman naked, and draped over me back at my place? Well, there were some clues that I ignored, a mobster, rich liquor, and a siren’s song involved.


End file.
